


Light Of

by Tyger



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-10
Updated: 2008-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyger/pseuds/Tyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas doesn't get it.  He doesn't get it at <i>all</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Of

  **Too little,**

        "Stop that," says Roxas, as Axel saunters in.

        Axel blinks. "Stop what?" he asks, for once completely unaware of what he may or may not have done.

        " _That_ ," says Roxas, waving a hand at him, almost irritable. If it was anyone else, Axel would know they were just trying to get a rise out of him, trying to get him to react. Only it's Roxas, who doesn't play those games, who doesn't remember being anything but a nobody.

        "I really have no idea what you're talking about," he says, not quite amused, though objectively, he thinks it's rather funny.

        "You're such an fucking asshole," says Roxas, and portals out.

  


        Roxas is sitting on the castle roof, when he finds him again, looking out over the city. Demyx is out there, playing with the heartless with his dancers, so at least it's not a totally boring view.

        Roxas doesn't say anything - seems to be trying to ignore him, as much as that's safe - so Axel just sprawls out beside him, pretending like he doesn't have a care in the world. Which is technically true, but it doesn't mean he's suicidal.

        It's almost comfortable, for a time, even though Roxas is refusing to look at him. But even Roxas has a limit, and a drive to _know_ just as bad as the worst of them, and eventually he snaps.

        "Why do you all keep _smiling_ at me?" he mutters, almost under his breath. Axel wouldn't've heard it, if he hadn't been listening.

        "Huh?"

        "You smile at me. All of you. Smile and _stare_ ," Roxas say, scowling. This is news to Axel, but he rolls with it.

        "Maybe it's 'cause we like you," he says. Roxas gives him one of those looks, those 'did you leave your brain behind or are you just trying to piss me off' ones he so often gets.

        "Well, okay, maybe not," he allows. Not _like_ , exactly, anyway. He's pretty sure some of them wouldn't know what like was even if they _did_ have hearts. But it's not like they _don't_ like Roxas, either; and now that he's thinking about it, Axel kind of gets it. He knows why _he_ can't stop smiling, anyway. Apart from the obvious.

        "It makes no sense," says Roxas.

        "Sure it does," he says, leaning up on an arm to grin at him. "You don't get it?"

        "Would I be asking if I did?" Roxas says, eyes only _just_ this side of lasers. Which is a fair enough point.

        "Maybe you should figure it out," is all Axel says. There's time enough, and it'll be good, for him, right?

  


         **too late.**

         _What is it, you're feeling_ , Roxas asks, thought sliding into this head unannounced; Other enough to not be his own, but not **dark** , either.

         _Huh?_ , he thinks back, confused.

         _You've lost Riku_ , Roxas says, bitterness tainting the name, _and now Kairi's been kidnapped_.

         _...yeah, I know_ , he says, though thinking about it like that kind of sucks.

         _But you're not all gloomy. And stuff. You're feeling all. Not happy but not miserable. Determined, too, yeah, I get that bit, but the other bit, it's all - I don't fucking know, that's why I'm asking_.

        Sora blinks. _You don't know?_ he asks, and feels, as much as he ever does from Roxas _unsurprise-not again-why me-miserable-incomprehension_.

        He waits 'till it's obvious Roxas isn't going to say anything, then says, _It's hope_.


End file.
